A drama without hope
by Katjeschatje
Summary: Previously The drama of msn. Dramas unfold around some high schoolstudents. Kon and Soi Fon have both had some difficulties in the past. KxSF MIxAY KMxSY KIxAR KxIO KxMR AKxIO Many OOC!
1. I'll kill the one I want to kill

Hey, this is a story with many msn conversations in it. I'd like to know who you like to have in my story. I'll warn you, I'm not up to date with the manga or the anime, so I can't get everyone known in the manga/anime in it. The first characters will be.... you have to read if you want to find out.

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version of chapter 1! I hope this is better!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor do I own Harry Potter…

_Chapter 1: I__'ll kill the one I want to kill_

'_I belong in Gryffindor' has singed in._

'_I'm gonna hit my dad' has signed in. _

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Hey, why are you gonna hit your dad again?

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **Because he ruined Yuzu's dinner again…. Wait, your online again?

Where were you?

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Eeh… eeeh… well… I had sex with Rangiku in my room and I

kind of bumped into my computer, threw it on its side and landed on

it while Rangiku landed on me…. So my computer broke down…

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **No way, was it that wild?

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Yeah… you know. But another topic ok, I shagged this girl

yesterday, she was hot and had huge boobs! Her name was Inoue

I think, Inoue Orihime….

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **No way, she is in my class!

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Really, I didn't know you had any hot female classmates, remember

I said female! I know you think Renji is hot…

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **Eeeh… Renji is not in my class…. He is in yours…

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Oops… :$ I guess I don't know my classmates that well…

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **But about Inoue, she just broke up with Keigo, because he was

flirting with Rukia from Tatsuki's class. She might think you are her

new boyfriend, that might be a problem if you want to hide your

shagobsession with other girls… You know Matsumoto hates that.

**I belong in Gryffindor: **No way! You're kidding right? Do you know her msn?

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **Nope, sorry, you have to deal with this alone okay?

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Shit, shit, shit, Rangiku is going to kill me!

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **That's your own fault, you and your shagobsession!

**I belong in Gryffindor: **But Rangiku is too sticky, she always wants to be with me, even on

the toilet, crazy obsessed woman!

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **She's not the only one who is obsessed.

'_Pink heart attack' has signed in._

**Pink heart attack: **Nii-san, I have fixed diner, are you coming?

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **Yes, off course, but why didn't you call me?

**Pink heart attack: **I did, but your music is too loud.

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **Sorry.

'_Pink heart attack' has signed out._

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **Gotta go! See you later

**I belong in Gryffindor: **See yah!

'_I'm gonna hit my dad' has signed out._

'_I love my big lion' has signed in._

**I love my big lion: **Hiii darling! (K) (H) How are you?

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Hi, fine and you?

**I love my big lion: **I am fine, why don't I get a kiss?

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Eeh.. did you want one?

**I love my big lion: **Owwww you're so clueless and cute! I'll give you a big hug when I see

you tonight! I can come, can't I?

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Tonight? No, I'm sorry. I'm gonna meet some friends.

**I love my big lion: **Owww  I'll see you at school… or do you want some webcam sex?

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Pizza is here, gotta go!

**I love my big lion: **Darling, you know Pizza is not good for your skin and health. You should

eat something like a salad! Shall I come to you and make one?

'_I belong in Gryffindor' has signed out._

**I love my big lion: **Darling? Darling? O please, don't ruin your beautiful skin with pizza!

'_I love my big lion' has signed out._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'_My fair lady' has signed in._

'_I dare you to pet me!' has signed in._

'_All girls fall for my beautiful hair' has signed in._

'_I belong in Gryffindor' has signed in._

**My fair lady: **Hey you guys, guess what? I've got a new girlfriend! She is a teacher at our school! Her name is Yoruichi, Shihouin Yoruichi.

**All girls fall for my beautiful hair: **What? Why didn't you choose a more beautiful girl?

Like Rangiku or Orihime.

**I dare you to pet me!: **Yume! Please don't let me remind you of my punishment if you're

going to talk about the beautiful girls you've seen again.

**All girls fall for my beautiful hair: **Sorry, big man, but you have to admit that he could have

chosen a younger girl at least.

**I dare you to pet me!: **You're right, Yume, but you know him, he always falls in love with

older women.

**My fair lady: **And I'm proud of it!

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Hey guys, we still gonna meet tonight, right? Because I already told

Rangiku I would be gone…

**My fair lady: **About that… I invited Yoruichi too. And she wanted to come, only if her

lesbian stalker could come with her, so…

**I belong in Gryffindor: **WHAT!!! It's a guys night! A GUYS night! Man, you're ruining it

with those stupid girls.

**I dare you to pet me!: **I thought you were the boobhunter…

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Maybe… but a guys night has to stay a guys night. It's special

because you can talk about things you can't talk with girls about.

**All girls fall for my beautiful hair: **Ok boobhunter, please try to keep it cool. I dare say that

our womenlover is going to shag Shihouin-sensei all

night, so don't worry about her. That stalker girl will

probably be looking at that all night, so you don't have to

worry about her either. Ow, I need to go now, I have to

make myself look good! Bye!

**I dare you to pet me!: **Not too much gel, pretty boy!

'_All girls fall for my beautiful hair' has signed out._

**I belong in Gryffindor: **I guess I need to go too, before Matsumoto gets here.

'_I belong in Gryffindor' has signed out._

**My fair lady: **I have to go too, to get Yoruichi and Soi Fong.

'_My fair lady' has signed out._

**I dare you to pet me!: **Pfft, I don't know why boys even fall in love with girls…

'_I dare you to pet me!' has signed out._

'_I love my big lion' has signed in._

**I love my big lion: **Darling?

**I love my big lion: **Darlin, nobody was home, so I hoped to find you here…

**I love my big lion: **Hello, is anybody there?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mike Scrutchton. That was his name. The name of the man she was searching for. A guy in white leather had told her he would probably be here to visit the Fong whore house. She nor Kisuke, her boos, nor Nelliel, her assistant, knew that place. But the guy did. He told her the address. Now they were speeding through the alleyways to search a probably illegal whore house. She grabbed her phone and whispered:

"Nell and the cat have found a 6-6-1 case, while searching for criminal I-170323."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know, it's short, but it's something. You can guess who the characters are. Everyone who has one right gets a cookie! You can choose the flavor!

Katjeschatje

_SECOND NOTE: _Please tell me if you like this version. The plot is still the same, but also different.

Katjeschatje


	2. Quite the night

Hey guys, I had time to write, but I couldn't update, because my internet was ruined. The router was thrown to ground by my cat several times and stopped working eventually. Nobody reviewed yet or at least I don't know about it. (Can't check my email or the site) I'll just go with the plan. Here are the characters I used in chapter 1:

**I belong in Gryffindor: **Kon

**I'm gonna hit my dad: **Ichigo (obviously)

**Pink heart attack: **Yuzu

**I love my big lion: **Matsumoto (more obviously)

**My fair lady: **Mizuiro  
**I dare you to pet me!: **Ikkaku (love the musical)

**All girls fall for my beautiful hair: **Yumichika

Now the new chapter. Some characters have other names now.

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version of chapter two. See the rewritten version of chapter 1 for more information._

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

_Chapter 2: Quite the night_

'_Boobs! Boobs!' has signed in._

'_Fire and flames' has signed in._

'_Puke and pain' has signed in._

'_She is beautiful' has signed in._

**Boobs! Boobs!: **Kon, mate! Why didn't you tell me you had a boys night tonight? I maybe

wanted to come too!

**Puke and pain: **You only go for the girls, that's boring, no guy's talk with you!

**Fire and flames:** By the way, Keigo, did you already recover from heartache?

**Boobs! Boobs!: **No, of course I didn't! I don't even know why she broke up with me! It came

out of nowhere. I only wanted to cry forever.

**She is beautiful: **You are a player, that's why, you know.

**Boobs! Boobs!: **I'm not!

**Fire and flames: **Yes, you are!

**She is beautiful: **Yes, you are!

**Puke and pain: **Yes, you are!

**Boobs! Boobs!: **Kon, you have no right to say that.

**Fire and flames: **He's right, you know… Wow, you're right about something!

**She is beautiful: **But it was a good thing you weren't there. It was no real boys night. I was

constantly busy with my girlfriend. And her lesbian stalker appeared to

bi-sexual, because she and Kon were having sex. A wonder, because she

has no big boobs at all. Yumichika and Ikkaku were busy with each other. I

don't think you would have liked it.

**Puke and pain: **Don't even talk about her! Owww! My head hurts so much. I can't remember

much of last night, but what I can remember… Let's just say she wasn't

good in bed…

**Fire and flames: **That's your fault. You player! You have a girlfriend, remember?

Matsumoto Rangiku is her name, right? Haven't seen her in a while.

**Puke and pain: **Ulgh… don't remind me of her. She is terrible. She is too sticky.

**Boobs! Boobs!: **Be happy, you still have your girlfriend.

**Fire and flames: **Not for long, she is going to kill him, when he goes to school tomorrow. He

had sex with Inoue and I bet she thinks he is her boyfriend now. If

Matsumoto notices that, she'll know he has had sex with Inoue and she'll

kill Kon.

**Puke and pain: **I'm doomed!

**She is beautiful: **That's your fault, you player. By the way, your choice in women is very

bad. Just take a look at my Yoruichi. She is smart, older than all of us and

she is very beautiful.

**Boobs! Boobs!: **She is a teacher, Mizuiro, a teacher! Teachers are bad!

**Fire and flames: **I agree with you. Come on! Everyone who wants to give children

homework has to be evil. And that's not the only thing. Shihouin-sensei is a

fucking sadist! Mizuiro, please, don't you see it? Although, … you can be

pretty sadistic too…

**She is beautiful: **Are you all turning on me now? I believe it was Kon who was going to be

the suspect today.

**Puke and pain: **Look at the time, I have to get lunch. See you!

'_Puke and pain' has signed out._

**She is beautiful: **He is a bit of a coward, isn't he?

**Boobs! Boobs!: **It's you who is the coward, Mizuiro!

**She is beautiful: **I'm not scared of my girlfriend…

**Fire and flames: **Speaking about lunch…, Yuzu is calling me. I have to go. See ya!

'_Fire and flames' has signed out._

'_I'll kill my head which is killing me' has signed in._

'_Ow my beautiful head' has signed in._

**Boobs! Boobs!: **Maybe not, but you don't face your problems!

**She is beautiful: **Only cowards are scared of Yoruichi.

**Boobs! Boobs!: **Then everyone is a coward, right Ichigo?

**She is beautiful: **Ichigo is gone, he had to eat lunch, you idiot!

**Boobs! Boobs!: **I'm not an idiot!

**She is beautiful: **You are!

**Boobs! Boobs!: **Am not!

**Ow, my beautiful head: **Please can you stop your bickering, my beautiful head starts to hurt

even more than before.

**Boobs! Boobs!: **Your beautiful head? Where?

**Ow, my beautiful head: **That's not nice. We are merely here to see Kon.

**I'll kill my head which is killing me: **But since he is not here, we'll leave again, right,

Yume?

**Ow, my beautiful head: **Yeah, I can't look at the screen without a major headache.

**I'll kill my head which is killing me: **Yes, my head is killing me too.

**Ow, my beautiful head: **Yes, we had quite the night.

**I'll kill my head which is killing me: **Although Kon is worse. I believe he won't eat for at

least a day. He kept on puking. It was really disgusting.

Yoruichi's stalker puked too.

**Ow, my beautiful head: **It was not very beautiful. And we had to clean the mess. Yoruichi

brought Kon and the stalker home.

**Boobs! Boobs!: **Drinking till you puke! Ow, how I miss that! Why didn't you invite me too?

**She is beautiful: **You wouldn't have liked it. But I have to go, I have a date with Yoruichi.

**I'll kill my head which is killing me: **That woman is invincible. She was the only one

without a hangover. Stupid sadist. She was laughing at

us!

'_She is beautiful' has signed out._

'_I'll kill my head which is killing me' has signed out._

'_Ow, my beautiful head' has signed out._

'_Fish and chocolate' has signed in._

'_I chop you there!' has signed in._

'_Nice watermelon' has signed in. _

'_My __Hime, I am your perfect match!'_

'_Boobs! Boobs!' has signed out._

**Nice watermelon: **Why did Keigo sign out when we came in?

**I chop you there!: **You idiot, didn't you know? He cheated on Orihime and she dumped him.

Of course he fled.

**My ****Hime, I am your perfect match!: **NO ONE CAN HURT MY HIME AND GET AWAY

WITH IT!

**Fish and chocolate: **Eeehh… guys?

**I chop you there!: **I'm gonna hit him and kick him till he's bloody pulp!

**Fish and chocolate: **Guys?

**My ****Hime, I am your perfect match!: **After that I'll smack him for hurting my girlfriend!

**Fish and chocolate: **Guys!

**Nice watermelon: **Yes, Orihime?

**Fish and chocolate: **I got a new boyfriend…

**My ****Hime, I am your perfect match!: **What! Did he force you? My poor Hime, forced into

an abusive relationship! God, please send me to help

your poor sheep!

**I chop you there!: **Chizuru, calm down! Orihime, how was he?

**Fish and chocolate: **Well, he was great in bed….

**I chop you there!: **ORIHIME! You know that guy for at most two days and you already had

sex with him? Are you crazy? Are you sure it's not a one nightstand for

him?

**Nice watermelon: **Yes, you have to watch out Orihime. He could be a lover boy who gets

you into an international whore system and makes you his slave. You

could have sex with strange boys all your live, with boys who aren't good

for you. I have seen a documentary on TV about that. I don't want you to

have that kind of live! Please, stay with us Orihime!

**My ****Hime, I am your perfect match!: **NOOOOO, I don't want my Hime to be a whore!

**Fish and chocolate: **Don't worry, you guys! Lover boys won't get me. Orihime will defeat

them. Pah, tah, hya!

**My ****Hime, I am your perfect match!: **That's my hime! But only if you don't hurt your

beautiful face. Get those boys!

**Nice watermelon: **Not all boys are bad, my Shiro-chan is very sweet.  
**I chop you there: **Momo… 'Shiro-chan' is a grumpy workaholic who acts like he is fifty

years old!

**Nice watermelon: **He is not!

**I chop you there: **Aargh... why won't you listen!

**Nice watermelon: **And Aizen-sama is not that bad either. He is very handsome.

**I chop you there: **Your boss?

**Nice watermelon: **Yes…

**I chop you there: **I don't know, he has something I don't like. I don't trust him.

**Nice watermelon: **He is just amazing, don't you think so too, Chizuru?

**My Hime, I am your perfect match!: **He is not my Hime…

**Nice watermelon: **I like his face, his sent and his voice….

**I chop you there: **Dream on…

**Fish and chocolate: **You guys, my lunch is done. Beans with mint and tomatoes, yum!

**My Hime, I am your perfect match!: **Hime, you have to eat something healthy!

**I chop you there: **You know it's no use, Chizuru…

**Nice watermelon: **Take care, Orihime.

'_Fish and chocolate' has signed out. _

**My Hime, I am your perfect match!: **I am still saying she should eat something healthier.

**Nice watermelon: **If she likes it, it's good, right?

**My Hime, I am your perfect match!: **Yes, yes, of course!

**Nice watermelon: **I have to go to. My granny made lunch for me alone, because I have to go

to work in an hour. See you later.

**My Hime, I am your perfect match!: **See you at school, Momo! Remember to bring a

present for Hime! It's her birthday Monday.

**I chop you there: **Bye Momo.

'_Nice watermelon' has signed out._

**I chop you there: **That leaves me and the lesbian freak…

**My Hime, I am your perfect match!: **Hey! That is insulting!

**I chop you there: **You're not denying it…

**My Hime, I am your perfect match!: **Hmpf. Everyone would be lesbian with a hotty like

Orihime around!

'_I love cats' has signed in._

**I chop you there: **Who is that? Someone you invited Chizuru?

**My Hime, I am your perfect match!: **No… Hey, catlover, who are you?

**I chop you there: **And how did you get our msn?

'_I love cats' has signed out._

**I chop you there: **Strange…

**My Hime, I am your perfect match!: **Let's ask around Monday!

**I chop you there: **Yes, but now I have to eat lunch. See you, Chizuru.

**My Hime, I am your perfect match!: **Me too. See you! Don't forget your present for Hime!

**I chop you there: **I won't…

'_I chop you there' has signed out._

'_My Hime, I am your perfect match!' has signed out._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"All assistance on active status." She put her phone away. They ran again for a while. Suddenly she stopped. It had to be around here. Flashing neon lights spelled F O N G on one building. She gestured Nelliel to guard the door and draped her scarf around her face. Then she went in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's it. I'm going. Next chapter: problems with Kon, Inoue and Matsumoto at school and the mysterious catlover search.

Katjeschatje

_SECOND NOTE: I hope you liked this rewritten version. Next chapter doesn't have much differences. _


	3. Cheaters and cats

Hey,

I've had two chapters with only msn conversations now. This chapter is a little different. I hope you enjoy it. When I started this chapter, I still didn't have internet, but now I have. I have written a lot this time. I'm very proud of this chapter!

_Chapter 3: Cheaters and cats_

Kon stepped of his bike. His long, almost red curls moved in the wind. He had big black bags under his eyes. It was a Monday. Not the best day of the week. He yawned. Today was going to be hell, he knew it. He walked slowly toward the entrance of the school. It was still very early. His alarm clock had rang an hour too early, so he was at school early too. He didn't have to hurry, that was a benefit of it. He walked to the central hall. Only a few students sat there. A pained expression crossed his face when he saw Inoue. Better now, than when Rangiku was at school. He took a deep breath and walked in the direction of the table were Mizuiro sat. He didn't look up from the book he was reading.

"Ready for doom, Kon?"

The sadistic bastard. Yes, he and Shihouin-sensei were perfect together. Inoue looked up when she heard his name.

"Kon! There you are! I'm so happy! Good morning!"

She reached up to his face to kiss him, but he pulled away from her. She looked very shocked at him.

"What are you doing?"

Kon looked very angry at her.

"What are YOU doing? I have a girlfriend you know."

She looked at him.

"But what we did that night…"

Kon shrugged

"You were just a mere one night stand!"

She looked very shocked at him.

"But, but you told me you loved me!"

"Of course! That brightens the mood. I won't love an airhead like you."

She looked very hurt, almost in tears. Just at this moment, Chizuru, Tatsuki and Momo entered the hall and were about to wish her a happy birthday, when they saw her hurt face. Kon tried to sneak away from them, not wanting to have the 'lesbian lunatic' and the 'karate princes' beating him. Tatsuki, however, saw him.

"Where do you think you're going? This is your fault!"

She pointed at Inoue, who was now crying, while being hugged by Momo. Chizuru looked in his direction now too. Her expression was not very friendly.

"You did this to my Hime! You bastard! I'll have to cut of your balls and dig and make you eat them and then eat my Hime's meals!"

He looked puzzled.

"Your Hime? Meals? Should I be afraid?"

Suddenly they were interrupted by Momo.

"You are making it worse! Please leave, Kon. Chizuru, you're insulting Orihime and Tatsuki, beating him will only make Orihime cry more."

Kon looked even more confused.

"Who is Orihime? Ow!"

He didn't even remember the given name of Inoue. She was Orihime. Now he realized, but the damage was already done. Inoue ran crying through the door. Chizuru and Momo followed her immediately. Tatsuki looked at him with a furious expression on her face.

"I won't beat you up, but only because that would upset Orihime even more, but I will tell your girlfriend what you did. I think that's enough punishment."

Now she left too. Kon sighed.

"I'm doomed."

Mizuiro nodded, without looking up from his book.

"Yes, you are. Tatsuki will not beat you, but Matsumoto-san will, even if Tatsuki doesn't tell her, they will."

Now Kon saw that most people in the hall were looking angry at him. He gulped. Matsumoto chose this moment to appear in the doorway. She was clearly furious. He gulped again.

"I'm certainly doomed!" he whispered to Mizuiro. Mizuiro nodded calmly.

When Matsumoto had arrived at their table, she grabbed him by his collar. She dragged him into the girl's restroom, ignoring his protests and yelps of pain. Then she started kissing him furiously. She bit his lip, till it bled and even then she didn't stop. Kon was in severe pain. Not only his lip hurt, but the back of his head and toes too. Matsumoto had slammed him against the wall and was now dancing on his toes. She now moved from his lips to his neck. She bit on places that didn't give him pleasure at all, only made him have pain. She bit very hard and drew blood with every bite. He struggled to escape, but it was useless. She was too strong. Just when he was almost free, she grabbed his balls through his jeans and squeezed them not so gently. He yelped in pain.

Suddenly he was free again. He sagged down on the ground. He saw Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Keigo standing in the doorway. Ikkaku had Matsumoto in his arms, dragging her out of the toilet. Keigo helped him stand again. Yumichika shuddered at the sight of his face and his neck.

"Ouch, that doesn't look very pretty."

Kon looked at himself in the mirror. His face was alright, except his lips. They were bleeding and the blood trickled down his chin. His neck was the worst. It was full of bites and they were all bleeding fast. You could see it on his shirt. Suddenly he felt the world turning around and he started puking. When he was sure he had emptied his stomach three times over, he could finally stop. He started to have a huge headache. Ichigo looked him over. He knew a lot about those things, his dad was a doctor. Ichigo shook his head.

"You have to go home, mate; you can't go to school like this. You probably have a concussion. I'll take you to my dad."

He helped him stand and walk. When he was outside the school he called his dad. After 5 minutes of waiting, the white car of the Kurosaki clinic arrived. By that time, Kon had almost fallen asleep, because he was so tired. Isshin looked him over again. He too shook his head.

"You have to stay in bed for a few days. With whom do you live?"

Ichigo shot his father an accusing look. Kon mumbled that he lived alone, he was almost asleep. Isshin frowned.

"That's gonna be a problem. You need to have someone with you all the time. Do you have anyone you can go to?"

Before he could answer, another person answered.

"He can go with me."

(AN: I wanted to stop here, but I hate cliffies myself, so I didn't use one)

They all turned their heads, even Kon, who had woken up, with hearing the only for him familiar voice. Ichigo frowned even more than he normally did.

"Who are you?"

The girl didn't have to answer, because Kon did.

"Soi Fon. She is a friend of a teacher of ours. I met her at the boys night."

Ichigo frowned. He knew this was the 'lesbian stalker' of the girlfriend of Mizuiro. And that 'met' meant 'had sex' in this case.

"I live with Yoruichi-sama, the teacher. We have a free bed and I do a university study at home." (AN: Yes, Soi Fon is a bit older than the rest of the gang.)

Isshin scratched his head.

"If you trust her, Kon, she can take you with her."

Kon nodded.

"Ok, this is what you have to do Soi Fon, you have to wake him up every 4 hours, but let him sleep for the rest of the time. Don't try to give him too much food, from what I've heard, he can't keep it down. He has to stay in bed for at least three days. You can give him something to read after two days, but absolutely nothing before that. He will probably sleep the whole time, so it doesn't matter much. Try to give him mild painkillers if he has headache. I'll give him a dose now. I'll give you a ride to your home and help him into a bed, but then you're on your own. Do you think you can do it?"

Soi Fon nodded.

"Ok, after three days, I'll come and check up on him, ok?"

She nodded again.

"Ok, here we go!"

They pulled the almost sleeping Kon into a car. The ride to Yoruichi and Soi Fon's house was a silent one. No one dared to say something, they were all scared Kon would wake up. When they arrived, they put him into a bed and Isshin and Ichigo left.

Four hours later, Soi Fon shook Kon awake. He protested, claiming he was still tired and he tried to get back to sleep. This didn't work, because right now, something landed on his stomach. It was very heavy and it was annoying. Now Kon was almost fully awake.

"What, what is that?"

Soi Fon looked at his stomach and laughed softly.

"That, Kon, is a cat!"

Kon tried to get up, but found it was very difficult, because his head hurt so much. Soi Fon acted immediately and pushed some pillows behind his back. He grimaced when he moved his neck. It hurt.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Do you want something to eat?"

Kon's stomach started dancing at the thought of food. He was sure when she'd talk about food again, he would puke his guts out. He grimaced. Soi Fon laughed.

"I take that as a no, but you have to drink some water, can't have you dehydrated."

With that she walked out of the room. He heard some doors slam, the jingling of glass and the sound of streaming water and then she came back with a glass of water. He tried to grab it, but his arms felt like jelly. He dropped them again on the soft bed and cursed. She smiled to him and put the glass against his lips. Only now he felt how dry his throat was. He tried to drink slowly, because he knew that was better. When he was done, he felt very sleepy again. Soi Fon chuckled and took the pillows behind his back away.

"Go sleep, Kon. You'll need it."

That was the last thing Kon heard before he fell asleep again.

**Meanwhile with Inoue**

Inoue ran into a restroom, not caring whether it was a girls or a boy's restroom. She ran into the first toilet she saw and after locking the door she sat down and cried. That was, until she heard the sounds of running, not long after she had started crying. She heard the screeching voice of Chizuru screaming her name. She tried to be silent and hoped Chizuru didn't hear her, but her sobs betrayed her. Chizuru knocked on the door and asked:

"Is that you, Orihime?"

A silent sob answered her question.

"Could you open the door? Please?"

Inoue stood up and unlocked the door. Chizuru came in with Momo and Tatsuki. Inoue didn't look at them, but at the floor. It was all too embarrassing. They had warned her, but she hadn't listened. Now she was hurt. It was all her own fault. With four people in one toilet was a bit tight, but they didn't have time to leave it, because someone was approaching again. Tatsuki locked the door again and they waited for the person to pass or to go away if he/she had to go to the toilet. Suddenly they recognized the voice of the one that was protesting. It was Kon.

"Rangiku, please let me go! AAH!"

They heard a thud and they assumed something or someone slammed against the wall. Tatsuki grinned. Inoue knew that this was what she wanted. Tatsuki knew she had promised that she wouldn't beat Kon up, but that didn't mean she could enjoy hearing someone else beat him up. They heard the struggling of Kon and a yelp of pain. And suddenly it all stopped. Other people had entered the restroom. They heard more struggling and suddenly the voice of Yumichika.

"Ouch, that doesn't look very pretty."

And then an awful retching sound, someone was puking, probably Kon and the worried voice of Ichigo, who had probably checked him over.

"You have to go home, mate, you can't go to school like this. You probably have a concussion. I'll take you to my dad."

Inoue shuddered at the thought. And all of that because of her. They heard Ichigo and Kon's footsteps distant themselves from them. They couldn't leave the toilet yet. Some people were still here. They heard them. Matsumoto was now yelling at the other persons.

"What are you doing? Kon asked for it. I suspected it for ages, but now I finally have prove. He has probably cheated on me a thousand times! How can I not want to beat him up."

Another person entered the restroom and answered her.

"Yes, Kon could use some beating, but you have done enough damage now."

Mizuiro. What was he saying? Kon didn't deserve beating. She bit her lip. Tatsuki saw it and frowned. She shook her head. It was a silent way of saying that Inoue shouldn't blame herself. Inoue nodded. Mizuiro spoke again, but not to Matsumoto this time, but to the girls in the toilet.

"I know you are in there. You can come out. I'm sure you have heard the whole thing, am I right?"

Tatsuki unlocked the door and stepped out first. Chizuru and Momo followed her, but Inoue stayed a bit longer. Eventually she came out reluctantly. When Matsumoto saw her, she tried to escape Ikkaku's arms, but he was too strong. She screamed and yelled at Inoue.

"You bitch! It is all your fault. He was my boyfriend, mine! He belonged to me and you fucked him."

She wanted to continue, but Ikkaku put one of his hands over her mouth and dragged her away from the restroom. Inoue burst out in tears again. Momo rubbed her back gently.

"Ssh.. it's gonna be okay. Just forget him. You'll find another, better boy. Kon has a bad reputation. It is said that he has another girl in his bed every night. He knows how to play with girls. Just don't feel guilty."

Inoue nodded. She was going to be fine. She would definitely find another boy. She just had to dress a little sexier, right? In her head she was already planning how to look sexier while wearing the school uniform. Maybe she could do something with her hair or put on some make up. Nice ideas, nice ideas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was during P.E.. Keigo was sitting on a bench, while Shihouin-sensei was scolding him, because wasn't active enough. Suddenly Tatsuki saw hairs on Shihouin-sensei's pants. They were from a cat, she was almost sure about that. She elbowed Chizuru and pointed at the hairs. Chizuru gave her a confused look.

"What?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Catlover alarm!"

"Ow! Could she be-, that would-, yes, she could-!"

"Watch me, I'm going to approach Shihouin-sensei after class and ask her about it."

Tatsuki watched the time ticking away very slowly. Finally the bell rang. Most students ran to the dressing rooms immediately, but Chizuru and Tatsuki stayed. Shihouin-sensei arched a brow in surprise.

"What can I do for you girls?"

Tatsuki wanted to carefully approach the subject, but Chizuru was planning something else.

"Do you have cats at your home?"

Shihouin-sensei frowned and looked very strangely at them. Then she looked at her pants.

"Ow! The hairs. Yes, I have 6 six cats at home. One of them sat on my pants this morning, that has to explain the hairs."

Now it was Tatsuki.

"Do you love cats?"

Shihouin-sensei shook her head.

"No, I tolerate them, my housemate loves them, but why do you ask?"

Tatsuki frowned.

"Well, me and Chizuru were on msn yesterday, when someone came online. He/she knew our email. He/she didn't say anything, but his/her nickname was 'I love cats'."

Shihouin-sensei frowned again.

"It could be my housemate, although I don't know how-…. OW! She must have gotten them from the list I got from Mizuiro. On that were the emails of all his friends. Soi Fon is very lonely and shy. I think she just wanted to talk to someone, but she was to scared to say anything. Ow, excuse me."

Her phone rang. With a sigh she picked up.

"Hello, Shihouin Yoruichi speaking. --- Hi Soi Fon – A boy with a concussion? How long do you know him?--- two days, you met him on the party? --- Ow, him, yes I noticed he wasn't at school today --- of course, two boxes with painkillers and crackers, I will get them for you--- Yes, I'll see you then, be careful! ---- Bye."

She put away the phone.

"That was Soi Fon. I have to go now, pick up some stuff in the supermarket. See you next week girls."

They all walked to the exit and went home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When she walked in, she saw Mike Scrutchton go into the room with a shaking girl. She couldn't focus too long on them, because the security had noticed her. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called for the assistance to come. They came quickly. She gestured Nelliel to go the back, while she took the front. The assistance took care of the people of the whore house, while she followed Mike.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, I wrote way too much. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I'm proud of myself. I write a lot these days, my cat died and I need to do something to take my mind of her. Please review! See you some time again.

Katjeschatje

_SECOND NOTE: Yes, I've rewritten this chapter too! Please tell me if it's better__._


	4. Only misery comes from love

Hey, I've got a little bit of time. It's testweek here and I have to study almost everyday. Only one week after this and then: SUMMER! I'll update my stories on fictionpress and I'll edit all my stories. But here this short chapter. Yes, short. I couldn't afford something long. I've got only one afternoon and evening free. Chapter 4! Enjoy!

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version of chapter 4_

_Chapter 4: Only misery comes from love_

Girls with big boobs in small bikini's were kissing and cuddling him. They were saying he was cute and he was beautiful. He blushed and threw his head back in pleasure, watching the blue ceiling. Wait… blue ceiling? One of the girls was also being very annoying. She was shaking his arm. Then she pinched him. Suddenly all of the girls disappeared, though the ceiling stayed. He threw his hand to his right, where the person was pinching him. He heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, don't slap your teacher, although, could you call this slapping, man, you're weak!"

He turned his head to the right. Yes, it was her. Shihouin-sensei AKA Yoruichi, the girlfriend of Mizuiro. He groaned. That sadist! What was she doing here? Where was that nice Soi Fon? He was woken from his musings by a glass that was pushed into his hand.

"Here, drink! I think I should explain a few things, seeing as you're not the brightest person in the world. First of all, Soi Fon lives in my house. She is extremely fond of cats, which I'm absolutely not. Secondly, Soi Fon will take care of you as soon as she is back from pet shop to buy cat food. Thirdly, welcome in my apartment. AND DRINK IT NOW!"

He flinched. His head hurt from the noise.

An angry Soi Fon stormed into the room.

"Yoruichi-sama, please be nice to my guest. Don't yell, don't scream and get out of here! And would you please put the cat food in the right cupboard? Thank you."

Yoruichi got out as quickly as she could, mumbling something about a little devil and then she fell face first on the floor. She screamed an angry scream.

"Stupid cats! Why are they everywhere I don't want them!"

Soi Fon shot her an angry look.

"Be quiet. You just need to watch where you're walking. And now get up and out!"

Yoruichi did as she was asked. Kon still had the glass in his hand. It threatened to slip out of his hand, because he had completely forgotten about it, but Soi Fon quickly grabbed his hand. He was immediately reminded of his dream and almost let the glass slip out of his hand again. Soi Fon helped him up against some pillows and he drank the whole glass of water. When he was done his stomach grumbled. Soi Fon blushed and got out of the room, only to come back with a bottle of orange juice.

"Here drink this, I think this will do for now. You have to be careful."

He emptied the whole bottle. Now she pushed him back on his back

"Sleep, now!"

He nodded, but something was missing. He blushed.

"Can… can one of the cats come in?"

Soi Fon chuckled and nodded. She walked to the door and opened it and a small white kitten jumped onto the bed, close to Kon's chest. Soi Fon chuckled again.

"This was the kitten Yoruichi-sama tripped over."

Now Kon chuckled too. Soon he fell asleep again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soi Fon nervously grabbed her laptop and logged in on msn.

'_I love cats' has signed in._

**I want to kick ****him in his nuts a thousand times: **But seriously, Orihime, he is just a

bastard, you shouldn't care about him,

that stupid loverboy.

**Silent tears: **Yes, I know, but I just can't. First Kei-chan and now Kon-chan.

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **HIME! Stop giving Keigo nicknames! He is not your

boyfriend anymore.

Soi Fon gulped once… and twice.

**I love cats: **Hi

**I want to kick him in his nuts a thousand times: **Catlover!

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **Catlover!

**Silent tears: **Who?

Soi Fon gulped once again. She knew they asked Yoruichi-sama asked about her and that she had said to them that it could be Soi Fon. Ow, maybe this was too much, maybe she should go away… But no! She shouldn't. She didn't have to fear them.

**I love cats: **I'm sorry I said nothing the last time. I was just too nervous. I'm Soi Fon, by the

way.

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **Do you really live with Shihouin-sensei?

**I love cats: **Yes…

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **Why?

**I love cats: **I'm sorry, I can't tell you.

**Silent tears: **Don't worry about that. Shall we be friends?

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **Hime, you barely know her!

**I love cats: **I don't know if you would want that. You know that Kon is at my house now? I

don't know if you will forgive me.

**Damn those cats!: **Of course they will.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She went through the same door he had left through. She heard some noise from behind one of the doors that followed, so she opened it. A young girl with black hair was trying to escape Scrutchton, while he tried to have his way with her.

"Please don't."

The girl was hardly dressed, her small breast had only a bit of coverage and the only other things she wore was a thong. Her miniskirt was lying on the floor, totally forgotten. She grabbed her gun and shot the man in his leg. He gave scream of pain. She removed her scarf and helped the girl up, while Nelliel took care of the criminal.

"What is your name, girl?"

The girl was still shaking in fear.

"Fong Shaolin, miss."

She smiled warmly at Shaolin.

"I am Shihouin Yoruichi."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, that was a cliffy! Short, isn't it? I'm sorry, I can't make more today. I got one really nice review and one with a lot of criticism. I'm so happy someone even bothered to give me a review. Please review to this chappy too! I hope you do! If you are a member here, I'll answer you right away, when I get the message. (even if I'm at school)

Katjeschatje

_SECOND NOTE: I hope you liked this rewritten version of chapter 4. Chapter 5 and chapter 6 will come very soon. Please tell me what you think of it. _


	5. Yoruichisama

Hey guys, after a long break I'm back. I wanted to update the story of Urura Kaize, but I didn't have any inspiration. That's why it took me so long. But here I am, I promise I will make up for the long wait and the shortness of the last chapter. Enjoy!

By the way, here is the list from chapter 2 and 4:

**Boobs! Boobs: **Keigo

**Fire and flames: **Ichigo

**Puke and pain: **Kon

**She is beautiful: **Mizuiro

**I'll kill my head which is killing me: **Ikkaku

**Ow my beautiful head: **Yumichika

**Fish and chocolate: **Inoue

**I chop you there!: **Tatsuki

**Nice watermelon: **Momo

**My Hime, I'm your perfect match!: **Chizuru

**I love cats: **Soi Fon

**I want to kick him in his nuts a thousand times: **Tatsuki

**Silent tears: **Inoue

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die:** Chizuru

**Damn those cats!: **Yoruichi

_Chapter 5: Yoruichi-sama_

Soi Fon's mouth fell open. What was she doing here?

**I love cats: **Yoruichi-sama?

**Damn those cats!: **Yes! The one and only! By the way, one of your cats is wailing, because

he wants food. You know, the black and white one?

**I love cats: **Missy! She is a female, Yoruichi-sama!

**Silent tears: **Shihouin-sensei, is Kon alright? I mean, I didn't want him to be hurt…

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **That's my Hime! Always so nice to other people!

**I want to kick him in his nuts a thousand times: **Orihime, he hurt you! You should hate

him, want him to be hurt!

**I love cats: **Eehm… I don't understand what happened at all… could someone explain it to

me?

**Damn those cats!: **I think we need Mizuiro for that. He knows what happened….

'_My friend is an excellent foot rest' has signed in._

**My friend is an excellent foot rest: **You needed me, Yoruichi-koi?

**Damn those cats!: **You know what happened with Kon and Inoue, right?

**My friend is an excellent foot rest: **Yes, yes, of course! First thing, you know that Kon has a

thing for women with big boobs?

**Silent tears: **That doesn't explain anything, I don't have big boobs…

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **Hime! You have the biggest boobs of this whole planet!

They are truly beautiful, too, just like the rest of you!

**My friend is an excellent foot rest: **Well… that was the reason he did things with

Matsumoto. At first his relationship with Matsumoto

went well, they had sex almost every day! But then

Matsumoto became clingy. She wanted to do other

things as well. I think for Kon it wasn't a real

relationship, but just a sexrelation. Anyway, he didn't

like her new attitude. He always tried to escape it. And

he went with other girls again, of course, without

Matsumoto knowing it. I think he just saw Inoue-san

as one of many one-night stands.

**I want to kick him in his nuts a thousand times: **That's just plain cruel! And he told

Orihime he loved her.

**My friend is an excellent foot rest: **He doesn't know what love is. He didn't get any from

his parents. Nobody knows what really happened, but

Kon doesn't live with them anymore and he was

surprised at how other parents act to their children.

**Silent tears: **That is so sad.  I want to give him a hug.

Soi Fon shifted on her chair. What was Kon's past? His parents hadn't given him any love? Poor guy.

**Damn those cats!: **I knew something was up with him, he didn't understand at all why

Kuchiki Rukia was sent home to her brother when she was ill.

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **But still, he has hurt my Hime! Why are you all forgiving

him?

**I want to kick him in his nuts a thousand times: **They are not forgiving it, merely

understanding it. So shut it, Chizuru!

A bit of sound came from the bed next to her. Kon was waking up on his own!

"Ulgh… Hey Soi Fon, what are you doing?"

Soi Fon blushed. Kon couldn't know that they were talking about him.

"Just a bit of chatting. How do you feel?"

Quickly she warned the others.

**I love cats: **I have to go now, Kon woke up! See you!

**Silent tears: **Bye Soi Fon. Hope everything will be ok with him!

**I want to kick him in his nuts a thousand times: **Bye catlover.

**Damn those cats!: **See you soon.

**My friend is an excellent foot rest: **I hope to speak to you again, miss Fon

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **Bye miss catlover!

Soi Fon closed msn. Kon grimaced.

"Better than the last few days…. But still not very well. My head still hurts. But I think I might like some food. Sorry if I am to greedy, miss Fon."

Soi Fon closed her eyes and shivered. It felt so unnatural to hear that from his mouth.

"You can call me Shaolin."

He nodded.

"Ok, Shaolin."

The only person she now talked to who called her Shaolin was Yoruichi, so it felt very strange to hear someone else call her Shaolin. Kon was just… special to her. Whenever she looked at Kon, she felt that they had been through something similar. And now she had heard the story from Mizuiro…. Yes, maybe they had been through something similar. She shivered again.

"I will get you something light to eat."

With that she left for the kitchen. Yoruichi had been right, the cats were hungry. Even the little kitten had followed her from the spare bedroom. She sighed and grabbed the cat food from the cupboard. Then she dumped the food into some bowls, putting it on the floor for the cats.

"There you go, sweeties."

Most of the cats were purring. Now to make something light to eat for the other sweetie, the one in the spare bedroom. Cereal maybe? No. Eehm… diet crackers! Of course! Diet crackers with cheese. She grabbed the crackers out of a cupboard and the cheese out of the fridge. She sliced some cheese and then put it on the crackers. Then she grabbed some pineapple juice (AN: YUM!) from the fridge and a glass from the dishwasher. She poured the juice into the glass and put it all on a tray.

She entered the bedroom again with the tray. Kon was sitting upright in the bed, she put the tray on the bedside table and grabbed some pillows to make him more comfortable and put them behind his back. Kon started to eat slowly. Shaolin was watching him in silence, until she remembered the conversation on msn.

"Hey, Kon. You told me you lived alone. Why?"

Kon's face fell, it was clearly something he didn't like to talk about. She blushed.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, really!"

Kon shook his head.

"No, it's alright. It's just… difficult and… painful. My parents left me alone with a house."

"My mum and dad worked as policemen, special agents. The only thing they really cared about was work. My parents' relationship was a secret at work. My mum had a very annoying stalker, one of her superiors, who always called her 'My sweet, sweet Nanao', but she always was about work, work, work. I had three older siblings; Ririn, Claud and Nova. When they were old enough, like 12 or so, they started helping my parents. They really liked that and expected the same from me."

"But even when I was really young, they noticed the difference. Ririn, Claud and Nova were trained by my parents from the time they could walk and they enjoyed it. I believe it was all a game for them. But I thought it was annoying work and I didn't like it. I tried to escape it and slack off. At my 12th birthday, my parents gave me a badge that gave me access to their organization, expecting me to be proud that even I could join it. My siblings gave me stuff that I would need at 'work'."

"But I wasn't proud, I was furious. I threw the badge to my father's head and asked where the real birthday presents were. They were stunned at first and then they became angry. After this, my dad threw me out. He told me I was an ungrateful kid. They got me a house and some money. They give me money every month. It was actually the best birthday present of my life; a house, money and freedom. I never saw them again."

Soi Fon put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's really good that you're free from your parents now, they don't make your future, you do. By the way, I think I've met your mother Kon."

Kon looked at her with a surprised face.

"Really? My mum? How?"

"It's a long story."

Kon laughed.

"I have nothing else to do."

Soi Fon laughed at him.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please don't hate me afterwards."

Kon shook his head.

"I won't."

Soi Fon blushed.

"It's quite embarrassing. My parents died in a car crash when I was five. My uncle, Oumaeda Marechiyo, took me in. Everyone thought he was a respectful man, but some knew different. He was the owner of a whore house, an illegal one. Because I was still underage, he got the title of head of the Fong family. He only used it to put F O N G in flickering neon letters on his building."

"My youth was awful. The only things my uncle said about me were that I was not good enough and that I should be prettier. Many people trained me to be a sexslave. At first my uncle wanted to sell me to a rich man, when I was older, but I grew up to be too ugly for that. Then I was trained to be a whore at his whore house. On my 15th birthday I had to start working. My uncle gave a special client, one who was said to be very nice to his whores and even nicer to virgins."

"That man came in and I followed him to a room, when the security started attacking a woman. Later I found out it had been Yoruichi-sama. When I was alone in the room with the man, I became scared, but I didn't show it. He started with asking about me and when he heard it was my birthday, he promised to be even nicer than he had originally planned. Then he started. He pulled off my skirt and I now only wore a thong and a bra that didn't cover my breast very much. I told him not to do it, to let me be."

"Right then, Yoruichi-sama entered and shot him in his leg. I was still shaking in fear, now not only scared of the man, but also of her. I didn't know who she was, or what her purpose there was, back then. She let another person take care of the man and she went to me. She asked me my name and I told her Fong Shaolin. She told me her name and she took me to the headquarters of the organization. When I was there, I passed many offices. In one of them was your mother."

"In the office of the boss, they discussed what to do with the whores. They decided to bring them to a special care home, but you could only enter it if you were 17 years old or older, so I couldn't come. Then Yoruichi-sama decided to bring me to her home. They agreed on one term, Yoruichi-sama had to quit her job, because I would need too much attention. She got re-education to become a teacher and went to work as a PE teacher. She taught me everything I needed to know, but mentally I was still a wreck. That was, until I found a pregnant street cat. I took care of her in secret and Yoruichi-sama only discovered her, when she had given birth on her favorite chair. She knew the cats needed to stay there and she let them be, but she was very angry."

"And then I discovered how I loved cats. I started to relax around them. Yoruichi-sama reluctantly agreed to let them stay in our home, but I didn't want to take them to the vet to 'help' them. So we've got a lot of cats here now. Yoruichi-sama really hates them, but she keeps them, because they help me. I study now, a university study, only because I have to do something. I can probably never handle work anyway."

Kon was now stroking the back of her hand.

"I don't hate you, Shaolin."

She smiled and grabbed the tray, which was now only contained an empty plate and an empty glass. When she was about to exit the room, he called her.

"Shaolin, friends?"

She turned round, her eyes very wide open and shimmering with tears.

"You want to have me as your friend?"

He nodded and a lonely tear escaped her eye. She nodded to and opened her mouth to say something, when they heard a loud scream coming from Yoruichi's room.

**Meanwhile on msn**

**I want to kick him in his nuts a thousand times: **But what to do with Kon now?

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **Read my name…

**Silent tears: **Please, Chizuru, don't hurt Kon-chan!

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **Hime!

**Damn those cats!: **I think Kon has had enough punishment. And I think some time with Soi

Fon will help them both a lot. And I've got the feeling they will be

spending a lot of time together. Aahh… to be young again.

**My friend is an excellent footrest: **But my beauty, you are not old yet. You are only a bit

older than us.

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **How old are you actually? And Soi Fon? Me, Hime,

Ichigo, Momo, Tatsuki and Keigo are 16 and Kon, Ikkaku,

Matsumoto, Renji, Mizuiro and Yumichika are 17.

**Damn those cats: **Soi Fon is 19 and I am 26. You're right, honey, I'm not old, yet.

**Silent tears: **What is your favorite food? Mine is chicken with chocolate-sauce and cherries.

**Damn those cats: **Are you sure you're healthy? I like chocolate pudding the most.

**Silent tears: **Ow, I like that too! With carrots and olive oil!

**He hurt my Hime, he has to die: **Hime, you have to eat something healthy!

**My friend is an excellent footrest: **Inoue-san has an unhealthy obsession with strange food.

**Silent tears: **It's not strange, nor unhealthy!

**I want to kick him in his nuts a thousand times: **You guys, trouble in paradise. I just got a

phone call. Momo was found in an

alleyway, left to die. She is in the hospital

now.

Yoruichi screamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Did you like it? I probably won't update again before I go to Turkey, but I surely will after. Please review.

Katjeschatje

_SECOND NOTE: I believe this is the chapter that was improved the most when rewriting it. I hope you think so too. Please let me know!_


	6. The Urahara siblings

Hey, I thought after a rewriting, you could also use a new chapter. So here is chapter 6.

_Chapter 6: The Urahara siblings_

Tatsuki was sitting in class right now. She missed Chizuru. She was crazy, but a true friend. And she missed Momo too. The whole school had been shocked by the attack. Chizuru and Orihime were too upset to come to school. Strangely enough, Shihouin-sensei, Mizuiro and Kon had also called in sick. She couldn't understand that at first, but then she thought about the conversation after she had told them the news.

Shihouin-sensei had typed: 'No, no, no, not again' and left abruptly after that. She guessed something in her past made her react like this. Mizuiro was probably helping her and Kon was helping too, because he sort of lived there now.

The bell rang. Lunch time. Tatsuki stoop up in a robotic way and went to the canteen. She went to the table of some 6th years, where she was also always welcome. But before she went there, she was stopped by her best friend there, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

"Hey, Tatsuki, I heard about Hinamori. I hope she'll be better soon. You wanted to sit with us, I assume?"

Tatsuki nodded.

"Well, we've got three new students, a tripling, the Urahara siblings; Urahara Ririn, Urahara Claud and Urahara Nova. I'm not sure you'll like them, they're really strange. Nova is really quiet, Claud likes girls and Ririn is a childish fury. And they all like sports. I don't want to sit with them. Ririn hates me and Claud, well, I'm his prime target."

Tatsuki shrugged.

"Okay, I'll sit with you then."

They went to sit at Tatsuki's normal table.

Most people were staring at the table of the 6th year girls. A tall girl with blond hair was telling stories in an annoyingly high and loud voice.

"And then Nova zipped up even more! That girl was just trying to get him in her bed and she was so ugly! And then our younger brother save him by kicking her in her ass. The only time he actually did something, the lazy bastard."

Tatsuki frowned. Where was that younger brother? Yamino Cora was probably thinking the same thing, because she asked Ririn about it.

"Where is he then?"

Ririn let out an annoying laugh.

"Ow, dad kicked him out! He was a good for nothing!"

Nemu elbowed Tatsuki.

"I wonder what's wrong with Matsumoto-san…"

Tatsuki looked at her. Her eyes were blazing with fire.

"I don't know."

**LATER THAT DAY**

'_Karate queen' has signed in._

'_Nemu' has signed in._

'_I can't stand my Hime's tears' has signed in._

'_Poor Momo' has signed in._

'_Still breathing' has signed in._

**Karate queen: **Momo!

**I can't stand my Hime's tears: **Momo!

**Poor Momo: **Momo!

**Still breathing: **Guys!

**Nemu: **How are you, Hinamori-san?

**Still breathing: **I still don't feel that good, but it's a bit better. The nurse said I could have a

little chat, if I wanted.

**Karate queen: **Who was the bastard who did that to you? I'll kick his ass!

**Still breathing: **It was all a mistake! Aizen-sama didn't mean to do it, it was all a mistake!

'_Still breathing' has signed out._

**Poor Momo: **Poor Momo, she is so confused.

**Nemu: **It really was Aizen, he attacked her and then disappeared. He made a mistake, though.

He didn't kill her, like he should have done.

**I can't stand my Hime's tears: **Aizen-sama? From Aizen shoten, where Momo works. The

Aizen she adores?

**Nemu: **That Aizen.

'_Freezing' has signed in._

**Poor Momo: **Freezing? Oh, wait, Toshiro-kun! Hi!

**Freezing: **Hullo.

**Karate queen: **Are you with Momo right now?

**Freezing: **Yes, she's crying now. Saying it wasn't Aizen, that bastard. But I gotta go, the

nurse is going to give her sedatives.

'_Freezing' has signed out._

**Poor Momo: **How was school, Tatsuki? I'll be there again tomorrow.

**Karate queen: **Strange, it was strange.. There are three new students, but they are really

strange.

**Nemu: **They're triplets, but they don't look alike at all. First, there's Nova, a very quiet guy,

with a high collar, you can zip it up until you can't see his face at all. Second, you've

got Claud, a very strong boy with his hair dyed into two colors and third, there's

Ririn. Ririn is a girl that always tells stories about her family in an annoyingly high

and loud voice.

**Poor Momo: **Ow, but maybe they're all nice if you get to know them.

**Karate queen: **By the way, their family name, Urahara, it seems familiar to me.

**I can't stand my Hime's tears: **Isn't that also Kon's family name?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes, another cliffy and I'm proud of it. Short chapter, but it's something at least. It just seemed perfect to end it there!

Katjeschatje


	7. The almighty fear

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! It took some time, because school has started again and yes, updates will become less frequent. Just be glad I have this much free periods, I write in those periods. And yes, I have changed the story's name, because I thought it didn't fit the story anymore. And now the story! I hope you'll enjoy it.

_Chapter 7: The almighty fear_

Kon sighed. Yoruichi was finally asleep. She had screamed and cried for hours. They had needed the help of Mizuiro to calm her down. Shaolin sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming, Mizuiro-san. I wouldn't know what we would have done when you didn't. I just couldn't calm her down."

Mizuiro gave her a tired smile.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help. But what happened?"

Shaolin sighed tiredly.

"I don't know more than you do; I just saw the msn conversation. Tatsuki told you what happened to Momo and then she screamed. She only typed: 'No, no, no, not again.' When we arrived at her room, she just closed the conversation. It almost sounded like she had some kind of flashback."

Mizuiro nodded slowly.

"Yes, yes. I could be that. How much do you know about her past?"

Shaolin got a sad expression on her face.

"Not much. I never asked. I was afraid to do so."

Suddenly their attention was pulled to Kon.

"NO! No, it can't be!"

Shaolin and Mizuiro turned their heads to him. Kon's eyes were wide open. All traces of tiredness had disappeared.

"I might know more."

Shaolin gasped.

"Please tell me!"

Kon nodded.

"It was when I still lived at home and dad told me about his job. He was very busy, as was my mum, because a group of high-placed officers had been murdered. They were investigating it, when something unbelievable happened. They thought my father had murdered them. Of course we discovered later that someone had tried to frame him. It was the same person as the one who murdered them. He was also a high-placed officer. His name was Aizen Sousuke."

Mizuiro gasped in surprise.

"Aizen? AIZEN? From Aizen-shoten?"

Kon gave him a confused look.

"Aizen-shoten?"

Mizuiro nodded.

"Yes, that's were Hinamori-san worked! But what was that about your father, Kon?"

Kon's expression darkened.

"That's not all. We knew it was him, when someone called in for help, when he tried to murder her…"

Shaolin gasped.

"And that person was…"

Kon nodded.

"Yes. Someone with the name Shihouin. I didn't realize until now that they could be the same person. And about my father, he's the leader of a special police force or something and he's totally obsessed with his work. He kicked me out, when I didn't want to join him."

Mizuiro gave a small smile.

"Seeing as you're not surprised, Fon-san, I guess you got the more extensive version of this."

Shaolin nodded.

"Please call me Shaolin in private, that is when there is no other person around other than Kon or Yoruichi-sama, Mizuiro-san. It is my real name."

Mizuiro bowed to her.

"I would be honored to do so, Shaolin."

The days after this were hectic. Both Yoruichi and Mizuiro called in sick. Well, Shaolin did for both of them. Yoruichi didn't wake up and Mizuiro wanted to call Ichigo's dad if she hadn't woken up by Tuesday.

It was Monday evening now. Kon had Yoruichi watch, but he was really bored (Yoruichi did nothing else than breathing), so Kon decided to check his email on Shaolin's laptop. It was all spam except one, a message from I_love_my_Hime Hotmail . com. He rolled his eyes. Chizuru. What did she have to tell him? He opened it.

Hey, Kon, you probably didn't expect an email from me, but I've got something important to tell you. You're name's Urahara Kon, right? Well, I heard from Tatsuki about school and three new students are at school and their names are Urahara Ririn, Urahara Claud and Urahara Nova.

Terrified he closed the mailbox and shut down the laptop. What were they doing here? Was it about Aizen? He didn't want them here. They would certainly disturb his peace. His careless schoolboy life would be over!

He closed the laptop and was staring into Yoruichi's amused face.

"What's wrong, Kon, did your girlfriend threaten you again?"

He slowly shook his head.

"No, no, it's my siblings, they're here!"

Yoruichi arched a brow.

"And that's bad why?"

Kon stared at her.

"You should know, you have worked with my father, the bastard!"

"Then who is your father?"

Kon sighed.

"Urahara Kisuke."

Yoruichi was now gaping like a fish.

"Kisuke is your father… I would never have thought you were his son, you lazy bastard. I knew he had three kids, but they all worked with us."

Kon sighed, feeling very miserable.

"That's why he kicked me out, because I was too lazy and wanted to be a boy, instead of training all day."

Yoruichi nodded. Suddenly Kon's eyes widened.

"Yoruichi, you're awake! I'll get Shaolin!"

He jumped out of his chair, while the kitten which had been lying next to him followed him immediately.

Only a second later he reappeared in the door opening with the kitten, Mizuiro and Shaolin tailing behind him.

Shaolin gave a yell.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi tsked at her when she saw the dark circles beneath Shaolin's eyes.

"Soi Fon, have you slept the past night?"

Shaolin ran to the bed. A few tears escaped her eyes and she started sobbing and crying.

"I was *sob* so worried *sob* when you didn't *sob* wake up *sob* for five days *sob* *sob*!"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and murmured something about being hungry and thirsty and needing to go to the toilet. And then her eyes became wide with surprise.

"Shaolin, you're crying! You haven't cried at all since I know you, I'm so proud of you, you're making real progress!"

Then her expression darkened.

"Sorry I called you…"

Shaolin put her hand in the air, to stop Yoruichi.

"No, it's alright, they know."

Then Mizuiro came in again, with a tray in his hands this time. He placed the tray on the night stand.

"Here, you might like something to drink and eat, Yo'ichi-koi."

After Yoruichi had drunken and eaten and she had been to the toilet, she sat down on the bed and clapped her hands together.

"Okay, you probably want to know that happened."

Kon interrupted her.

"It was the Sousuke-case right? Dad told me about the murders Aizen had committed."

Yoruichi shook her head.

"That was not all. He wasn't alone. He worked for a criminal organization, Hueco Mundo. He was to spy on us, but he worked together with two spies within the normal police and the government, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname. The latter was a blind man, who got the job, working for an organization which helped blind men and women."

"And it's worse, they thought the Fong whore house was involved too."

Mizuiro frowned.

"The Fong whore house?"

Shaolin was trembling now.

"The whore house of my uncle."

Mizuiro nodded.

"I see, but Kon, why are you so distressed?"

Kon looked at the ground.

"My siblings are here. And they are not very nice, they're just like my parents."

Mizuiro put his hand on Kon's shoulder and did not remove it, when Kon flinched.

"Don't worry. We'll defend you against those people and I'm sure the others will too."

Kon looked at him and then at Yoruichi for reassurance.

"Really?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"Really."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review! See you later, when I'm not this tired *yawn*.

Katjeschatje


	8. Past, present and future

Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I just can't seem to find the inspiration to write for any of my stories. But here is another chapter.

_Chapter 8: Past, present and future_

Kon sighed. He had dreaded this moment. Today he would go to school again. They had decided he would ride with Mizuiro. Yoruichi wouldn't be going to school just yet. She had said she had to do some stuff. No one had protested, they all knew too well she would do what she wanted, even if they did. And what that 'stuff' was? No one had asked, but Kon assumed it had something to do with that Aizen guy.

"Looking forward to seeing the school again, Kon?"

He turned around. Mizuiro had come in with a calm expression on his face. Kon sighed.

"Not really. I am not looking forward to seeing Ririn, Claud and Nova again."

Mizuiro nodded solemnly.

"And Matsumoto..."

Kon looked away from him.

"And Matsumoto…"

He got up from his chair.

"Let's go.

Mizuiro nodded and together they got out of the house and walked to Mizuiro's car. At the last moment, Shaolin got in too. At the surprised looks of the boys, she blushed.

"I need to go shopping and I wanted to do it without Yoruichi-sama for once, just to try it."

Kon pulled her into a hug.

"You're very strong, Shaolin. I love you."

At this, Shaolin blushed even more. Mizuiro chuckled.

"You've grown up, Kon. I never thought I'd see you with an almost flat girl, like Shaolin, no offence Shaolin. Nice confession, by the way. Have you already asked her?"

Kon blushed.

"No, I haven't. But I can do it now."

He grasped Shaolin's hands in his own.

"Shaolin, I love you very, very much. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Then she looked at her shoes.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not perfect and I'm almost flat like Mizuiro said, I've been tainted and…"

She was interrupted by the lips placed on her unsuspecting mouth. Kon's lips had made her speechless, even though the kiss had been short. Kon smiled at her dazed expression.

"You're perfect for me, I really love you. In fact, you're the first one I have ever loved like this. But I can understand if you don't want me. I mean, people know me as a player."

Shaolin put a small hand on his cheek.

"I know you're better than that, you're a really sweet boy. I would love to be your girlfriend."

She then carefully kissed him on the lips, to seal the deal. A cough from Mizuiro interrupted the sweet scene.

"We have arrived."

They all got out of the car. Kon and Shaolin kissed each other goodbye and then she left for the shopping mall. Kon sighed.

"Let's face the shit."

"Already another girl? That's quick. I knew you were a player, but not to this extent."

They turned around and saw Matsumoto sneering at them. Kon shrugged.

"I love Soi Fon and I don't care what you think."

After he had said that, he and Mizuiro walked past her.

"Isn't that little Kon?"

A high pitched voice rang across the schoolyard. Kon groaned.

"Ririn…"

Matsumoto arched her brow.

"And who is she to you? Another lover?"

Ririn snorted.

"Lover? Are you serious? Hasn't he told you yet? I'm his sister, his big sister. Little Kon is my little, tiny, pipsqueak brother. The lazy arse."

Matsumoto got a disgusted look on her face.

"Kon's your brother? Ieuw. So you're related tot that player. I could have known your manners were fake."

Kon snorted.

"Manners? What manners?"

Ririn laughed a screechy laugh.

"And you have them? Remember your twelfth birthday? You threw the presents we gave you with love through the room!"

Mizuiro watched Kon's cheerful mask fall.

"Don't tell lies."

Then he dragged Kon into the school. Once inside he sighed.

"That was bad."

Kon nodded wordlessly. Two girls walked past them, talking loudly to each other. One thing they caught from their talk made his blood freeze in his veins.

"Hey Yuki, I heard Inoue-san is at school again."

He didn't hear the rest of it, his brain just froze. Mizuiro sighed again.

"More trouble."

Kon didn't even seem to react to that.

Kon kicked an empty can. School had been awful today. He frowned when he saw a familiar tiff of fluffy (AN: ^^) white hair.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?"

'Toshiro' scowled at him.

"Did I tell you you were allowed to call me that. You act just like Kurosaki."

Kon twitched.

"Don't tell me I act like the redhead."

Toshiro sighed.

"That is not the point here. I'm worried."

Kon looked interested at him.

"Why?"

Toshiro got a sad look in his eyes.

"Momo. She's been totally obsessive about Aizen. She is always asking for him, even though he almost murdered her."

Kon nodded.

"Have you talked to the doctors about it?

Toshiro nodded.

"Yes, but they don't know what to do with her. They are discussing sending her to an asylum. I don't want that, but if it's the best for her…"

His face was still as cold and impassive as ever, but his eyes were shining with worry and sadness. Kon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Toshiro, everything will be okay. Momo will see what you mean. Man I feel like a girl saying this."

The corner of Toshiro's mouth twitched.

"A girly Kon, the day I'll see that, the world will collapse. Pfft… Bye Kon."

He walked away, clearly in a better mood now.

"That really helped him, Kon."

He jumped from surprise and turned around. Shaolin was standing close to the edge of the schoolyard. He then scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Let's go home, I don't think I can handle anymore."

Shaolin nodded.

"Yes, Mizuiro is waiting."

They walked into the house. It was strangely quiet. Shaolin frowned.

"Yoruichi-sama?"

Nobody answered.

They all frowned.

They walked to the kitchen. Empty. Her study. Empty. Living room, empty. At last, they went into her bedroom. And again empty. They went to the living room again and sat down. Shaolin's face had become extremely pale.

"Where are you, Yoruichi-sama?"

She started shaking. Kon put his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Shaolin."

Shaolin bit her lip.

"That is what you say, but she could be in danger!"

Mizuiro nodded with a serious expression on his face.

"Shaolin's right Kon. Yoruichi knows too much about Aizen and his cronies and she is an easy target, because she is not with the special agents anymore.

Kon nodded.

"Yes, but do you see any traces of a forced entry here? I don't. So I say, don't worry. She'sa tough nut to crack."

Mizuiro smiled.

"Yes, she is. What a wonderful girlfriend I have."

Suddenly Shaolin pried Kon's arms of her body and ran to Yoruichi's bedroom. Quickly the boys followed her. There she stood, in the door opening of a walk-in closet.

"It's gone…"

Kon frowned.

"What's gone?"

Shaolin turned around.

"The suitcase with her special agent stuff. It's gone! Oh no… That means…"

Mizuiro nodded.

"She is going after them."

Shaolin fell to her knees, her body was shaking and she started to cry. Kon walked to her and held her in his arms, while sitting on the floor too.

"I don't think something has happened to her yet, but we have to find her."

Mizuiro nodded.

"But where to start searching?"

Kon's face darkened.

"My siblings."

Yoruichi heard the car start. A few roars of the motor and they were gone. The poor boy. He didn't know, but she knew. Kisuke's youngest. She could understand why he didn't want to go to school now. Those Uruhara siblings were absolutely obsessed. But that was not their fault. Their parents were just as obsessed with their work. Kisuke hadn't been in the past. She could still remember the first time she met him.

**FLASHBACK**

Yoruichi was still a young girl, 11 years old. She had discovered a tunnel behind a broken window in a dirty alley. Yoruichi often wandered through these parts of town and had explored a big part of them already. Yoruichi's family was very rich and proper, but she hated them. They were too snobbish. She was not allowed to wander around town, so she wandered around where her parents wouldn't come even if their lives depended on it.

She crawled into the tunnel. It was very dark, but not dirty. At least, it felt clean to her hands. Strange. Nothing in these neighbourhoods was clean, not even to the touch. The tunnel gradually became wider and higher. Eventually it even became a lot lighter and she could see that, indeed, the tunnel was very clean. Suddenly she saw a T-junction ahead. She jumped into the shadows, as she saw a shadow coming closer.

She slowly crept out of the shadows when nobody came and looked around the corner. A man in his twenties with straw blond hair was grinning at her.

"Hello there, little one. What are you doing here?"

She tensed when she saw him. Her hand crept to her pocket where her knife was. His eyes followed the movement.

"No, I'm not a threat. My name is Kisuke, Uruhara Kisuke. I work here. And you are?"

He tried to shake hands with her, but she didn't accept it. She just watched his hand warely. Kisuke pouted.

"Come one, I'm not a bad guy. I fight them. You found one of the entrances to a special agents headquarters. How did you discover it?"

She spoke for the first time to him.

"What kind of fool are you? You just announced your name to a stranger. I'm not going to do anything like that."

Kisuke chuckled.

"Ow a feisty one… You must wander around these parts of town very often to know how to survive there. I suggest you go back now, though I may be nice, some of my colleagues are not."

He gave her a business card.

"Here. For if you ever want to join this organisation."

Then he pushed her back into the tunnel.

**END FLASHBACK**

She had waited 4 years to contact him. In those years he had changed. He was much more serious. In his brief summary of those years, she noticed why. Some big enemy had falsely blamed him for the mutilation of a few special agents. He had been proved innocent, but the real criminal was never caught. He had also married his girlfriend and she was much more obsessed with the work than him. His old self came through, though, when he asked with a wink and a sneaky smile to keep the fact secret that he even had had a girlfriend. She had laughed and promised him that. After that she had joined the organisation.

And it hadn't taken very long for trouble to come. They had found him in a dumpster, lying in a bloody heap of flesh and bones. And surprisingly all the evidence had pointed to Urahara. However, he had had an alibi. He had been in a secret meeting with Ise Nanao. Of course, he had later told Yoruichi he was in relationship with Nanao and had had a date with her. It had been four months since her joining and she still had the best relationship with him, in a non romantic way of course.

But when more murders had occurred, he had gotten obsessed with discovering who did it. Especially since more and more evidence had appeared of him being the one killing them. He had changed. But the climax had been when they had discovered who it was and Yoruichi had been in danger.

**FLASHBACK**

Yoruichi nodded quietly to herself. This was the place. She was almost sure of it. She walked into the narrow alley like it was her normal routine, which such things had been before. The dirt and the smell of pee didn't bother her at all.

But when she was about three meters into the alley, she got a bad feeling, like something was very wrong. She slowly tensed her muscles and grabbed her phone. She dialled the alarm number, but just when she pressed the last button, she felt a knife stinging her side. She swore.

"Aah… Such foul language coming from such a nice young lady like ye. That isn't appropriate, is it, Shihouin-sama?"

She turned around and saw a man with white hair, almost closed eyes and a wide, creepy grin. She pinched the secret button on her scarf and made a picture of him. She tried to grab her knife now, but another stab in her arm made her stop. Her eyes darted in the direction of this knife. A young man with a dark skin, frizzy hair and stylish sunglasses was holding it.

"This is the emergency room. Who, where and what is the situation.

She answered quickly.

"The cat, main hole of port Poeply, south Criston. I'm surrounded by killers. It's case V-777302, with two unknown criminals.

She paused and took a picture of the dark skinned man.

"I've sent you the pictures. Send back-up quickly!"

She felt the blood stream out of her side and arm. She was quickly losing it. It was then that she felt another presence behind her. She quickly ducked and the third knifed only skimped her shoulder.

"You're good."

It was said in a very familiar voice. She glared.

"Sousuke."

A light chuckle from the white haired man startled her.

"Arara, she's really smart, just like you said, Aizen-sama."

**END FLASHBACK**

She had almost been killed. The back-up had come just in time. She still had a scar.

Back then they had only attacked people from the organisation, but this time they had tried to kill an innocent girl. She gritted her teeth. She had to do something…

That's it. I personally don't hate Matsumoto, so that's not the reason for her being a bitch in my story. She just seemed perfect for it. I hope you forgive me for this very late update.

Katjeschatje


End file.
